


After the Outbreak

by VairaSmythe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VairaSmythe/pseuds/VairaSmythe
Summary: Big thanks to CharalampidisGruber who gifted me art and gave me the push to publish this one-shot I'd had written up but thought it wasn't good enough to type and publish. I hope ya'll like it.





	After the Outbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharalampidisGruber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/gifts).



> Big thanks to CharalampidisGruber who gifted me art and gave me the push to publish this one-shot I'd had written up but thought it wasn't good enough to type and publish. I hope ya'll like it.

The good thing about living in a hick town was the large number of hunters. Having access to that much ammunition in Canada was certainly helpful once the zombie outbreak happened. Living alone meant that she'd had to join up with some hunters to get by. But the food was running out and the wildlife had mostly fled a long time ago. Going to the city meant more food… and more undead. The last squad hadn't come back and they had taken their best armoured vehicle. She could drive her shitty car out but… where to go? So she stayed. She found herself constantly checking her phone for any word from her friends from the city. 

Nothing. 

How long until they found a proper cure? All scientists and medical professionals were treated like demi-gods. TV was nothing but a constant stream of updates. One strain was tackled but the virus shifted again and again. The treatment had to be through skin or inhalation to cure multiple people. 

So far the cure was only good for the recently turned. If they'd been zombies for too long they hadn't eaten enough to carry on. 

Vaira wondered in her darker moments if they shouldn't just drop a bomb and start fresh. The earth had enough of human crap as it was. 

"Oi, look alive!" She was startled from her reverie. The 'King' of their group was expecting his brother to arrive any minute. Wanted to make a good impression with his motley crew. Vaira nocked an arrow in her bow. They'd denied her a gun, which still bothered her. She was a decent shot. Better than Mitch, and no one bat an eye when he asked for more ammo… even though he lost half of it to concrete. 

A heavily modified truck kicked up dust as it came up to the fence, the sunlight bouncing off the windshield blinding her a moment. Everyone watched as a guard verified the driver's identity. Long blonde hair appeared out the driver's side and the King, Charles, nodded. The gates were pulled away by their guards and the driver pulled in, hopping out with a door slam. Everyone around her waited until Charles descended the tower before following. Vaira was excited, they didn't have too many people coming through, and maybe Charles' sibling would have better news than what was constantly looping on TV. 

"Charles!" 

"Andy!" 

The two hugged, and the blonde pulled back, "Anne, remember?" 

"Right." Charles looked sheepish and a bit uncomfortable as he turned to the group. "This is Anne, my sibling. Uh… treat her right!" 

Anne rolled her eyes, "I bring food and beer!" 

Cheers went up and Vaira caught the other woman's eye. Anne shrugged, smiling. Vaira got the feeling that her transition was made just before the zombie outbreak. Vaira touched her hair subconsciously, wondering how Anne managed to maintain it so well. 

That night, Anne told stories of the legendary defender team, Voltron. Apparently, they rode different ATVs and motorcycles each crested with a lion symbol. They had a large carrier truck they lived and parked in. Voltron was, Anne said, in charge of rescuing those that hadn't been turned and were stuck in concentrated zombie areas. Two of their members were said to be immune to the virus - carriers of the Altean gene. 

Vaira glanced over at Dallas. He had the Galra gene. You were immune to the virus but could transfer it via blood… luckily the symptoms of a bitten Galra were obvious: The skin took on a purple hue and hair grew in thick and fast and… everywhere. So Dallas looked a little like an anthro cat. She felt bad for him though, always having a bubble of space around him - others afraid of possible infection. Even though they would have to literally drink his blood or rub his blood into an open wound. 

"And the best part?" Anne grinned at her brother over the dining hall table, "They're heading this way!" 

"Really?" Charles looked a bit star struck, "Why?" 

"I have intel that they have a mission further North." The woman shrugged, "All I heard is that they have bands following them to guide people back to their guarded city. I'm planning on going with them." 

"What about your kingdom?" Charles asked, genuinely confused 

"They can come too. I invited them all to come up here in the next few days if they want to come with." 

 

* * *

 

Vaira watched the stars overhead, legs dangling over the edge of the watchtower, unable to sleep. This wasn't the first time this had happened. All the times before, she let her mind wander. This time she had something new to think about… 

Voltron, huh? 

She pictured the people aboard, wondering who would take on such a risky venture. Real heroes. Her eyes closed for a moment and the image of her sister turning appeared in full force. Fuck. She watched the stars twinkle, wondering if the Voltron team were heroes because, they too, had nothing else to lose. A sad thought but… well… maybe she could ask to join them? Saving people sounded a lot better than merely surviving. She wasn't sure if she had the Altean gene but their whole crew didn't have it either so.. Maybe if they had room for a jack-of-all-trades… She let herself think about it a bit more, hand absentmindedly skimming her bowstring. 

Maybe. 

 

* * *

 

The next two days had more armoured vans entering their encampment from Anne's kingdom. They were firmly told to stick to their own food after the first night. Not many were leaving Charles' kingdom after all. The second night more of Anne's crew came, followed by some randos. Severe questioning, a strip search for bite marks, and some payment, and they were permitted to stay within the relatively safe walls of the kingdom. Looking back… that was probably the first mistake. 

The randos were loud. Too loud. A few in Charles' court brought up the danger and the King shrugged it off. 

"Let them have some fun. Too little of it nowadays." 

The second mistake. 

The last mistake was not keeping an eye on the randos. 

 

One morning one rando van left without warning, leaving the gate ajar in their haste. The court's general thought was 'good riddance'. Until we realised why they were leaving. 

 

A plume of red smoke erupted off the top of the tower, and other smoke trails appeared across the property as the hoard moved in. It was the best way to signal without using sound. Vaira raced to the roof with her bunkmates, drawing her bow as they came to the guard rails. There were at least a hundred. The court looked to Charles as one, and the man frowned. 

We could hear the unasked question. 

How? 

Charles nixed the guns, making those with quiet weapons get up front. Vaira, Marcy, and Jack stood at the ready and fired at Charles' soft command. Two down… Vaira nocked another arrow. 

"Fire." 

Three. 

"Fire." 

One 

"Fire." 

Three 

"Sir!" Jack hissed, "There's too many!" 

"What do you suggest, Jack?" Charles growled as the hoard advanced, gesturing at the gunmen standing at the ready, "Want to enrage them further?" 

"Sir-" Vaira whispered harshly through clenched teeth, "Permission to fire?" 

"I'm not-" Charles cut himself off, "Do you hear that?" 

A low thump noise, deep bass unlike anything they'd heard in months, sounded behind them. Getting louder. They all turned as one to see a large vehicle coming up to the gates. Anne's head popped up from the hatch, grinning like a loon. 

"Voltron!" 

The gates were opened at Charles' waved command, just in time for several advanced-tech personal motor vehicles to come ripping through. They were so quiet and swift, the kingdom couldn't help but stare. They split into formation, each of the riders producing a different weapon. They sliced through the zombies with ease, Vaira letting the grip on her bow loosen. 

It was over in minutes and cheers sprang up as the riders raised hands up - waving. They drove back to their large cargo truck, and the kingdom waited. Seven figures came out the back, and Vaira heard the unmistakable noise of deadbolts unlocking. 

_Fuck this_ , she grinned,  _I'm meeting them!_  

She bound down the ladder, ignoring Marcy's protests. Many others had the same idea, crowding the legendary team. Most crowded around the riders, so Vaira went up to the non-helmeted crew. She smiled at their markings - Alteans! Like Anne said! 

"Thank you for saving us." Vaira nodded, holding out a hand, "We owe you one." 

The dark skinned woman smiled, taking her hand, "Just doing our duty." 

Vaira held her hand out to the other, his eyes crinkled with mirth at her enthusiasm. 

"Coran," He shook her hand, "This is Princess Allura." 

"Vaira." She could feel the strength in his calloused hands. "I'm sure king Charles would like to meet you all immediately to thank you himself." 

"Ah, you're his lieutenant?" Coran asked 

"Oh, no." She scrunched her nose, "That honour goes to his buddy Jack." 

Coran and Allura shared a look, and Vaira inwardly cringed. She knew they were wondering where Jack was. Or Charles. 

"I see…" Allura frowned. 

"I-" Vaira faltered, realising her king's incompetence would also tarnish her reputation, "I was hoping to-" 

"Hail, Sovereign!" 

Vaira lowered her head and backed away as Charles stepped forward, through the crowd around the riders. She felt Coran's eyes on her and he gave her a brief, tight, smile before turning to the king. 

Team Voltron joined the kingdom for dinner as honoured guests. Vaira was given the dinner watch, after Marcy. Which meant she got the coolness of the now set sun. 

 

The fence had been repaired where damn randos had backed into it. They'd left the broken vehicle behind, so that was extra scrap. She shook her head, randos would get them killed. They almost had. If Voltron hadn't shown up… She contemplated the Defenders. They had a Galra on their team, which was a little surprising. Keith didn't display as much of the typical qualities a Galra possessed. His eyes were yellowed and his hair was purple but it didn't grow completely all over his body. A different strain than what Dallas had, she assumed. Lance had lost a foot to a bite, so he didn't ride. Shiro lost his whole arm but had a good prosthetic limb - the tech they had from the government was astounding. After this run, they were going back to the Capital where Lance's newly crafted prosthetic awaited. Pidge took care of the tech, Hunk was a mechanic, and Allura was their sovereign. Coran… she didn't hear much about him. She had to wonder though… He seemed to be rather protective of the princess, always at her side. A bodyguard? Her lieutenant? Both were almost the same in some cases, she'd heard. And why Princess and not Queen? 

 

She startled at the sound of the hatch of the watchtower opening. 

"Hi there," It was Coran, "I heard you'd been given the dinner shift." 

He held up a plate of food. 

"Oh, thank you!" She moved forward to take it, but the Altean was already climbing out of the hole. He had two plates. 

"Mind if I join you?" 

"Not at all." 

She took the plate from him as he settled beside her on the edge, both letting their feet dangle. A thick stew and a chunk of bread greeted her from the deep plate. 

"What brings you up here?" Vaira asked, "Aside from bringing me dinner? Thanks again, by the way." 

"Honestly?" She nodded, "Your king's men were getting on my nerves." 

Vaira let out a bark of laughter. 

"That's so refreshing to hear." She shook her head, still struggling with her giggles, "I thought everyone was as stuck on themselves as this kingdom after the outbreak." 

Coran grinned at her from beneath a thick moustache as she took a bite. 

"Are they always so vulgar?" 

She hummed an affirmative, "It's a bit… disturbing at times." 

"Oh?" 

"Lately the 'jokes' have been a lot less funny…" 

The two shared a look. 

"I… see… I'll see about having a patrol come by after we've gone." 

"I was, ah, hoping to go with your troupe." 

He shifted beside her, pausing mid-bite, "South?" 

"Well, no, but," She cleared her throat, "I, ah, meant with the Legendary Defenders." 

Silence stretched between them. Vaira felt her cheeks heat up despite the cool night air, stomach clenching. 

"I-" She let out a jerky laugh, "I realise you're all just fine but it was just a thought." 

A pause. 

"No one," He said it slowly as if choosing his words carefully, "has outright asked to join us like that." 

Shit, what protocols did she just break? Had she offended him? Gods, what were they like in the Capital? 

"People," he continued, "have asked to join our parade of renegades forming the march between here and the Safe City's Capital but never… You- you don't even know us." 

Their eyes met, and she was relieved that he seemed genuinely curious, not angry at all. 

"Why?" 

She took a breath. 

"…I-" She closed her eyes for only a moment. A flash of light, blood- so much blood, "I don't have a reason to stay here. I thought that being part of something rather than just surviving…" 

She trailed off, unable to really form words now that she was faced with the question. She turned to face him properly, the faint lights from other buildings framing his face. His eyes were soft compared to the rest of his hard exterior. 

"We can't take you in just because you asked, you know." 

"I know." Her eyes fell to her forgotten stew bowl, "Thanks anyway." 

A hand on her shoulder made her look back up at him. 

He smiled, "Don't give up." 

Vaira nodded as he got up to leave, using her shoulder as leverage. She waited for the telltale snick of the trapdoor closing before letting the tears fall silently. 

 

* * *

 

The next day Allura announced at breakfast that they'd be departing with the next dawn, and all who wished an escort South to the Capital would have it in a few days. No one was to follow them North. Too many variables. 

Anne was excited to take those from her kingdom to the Safe City, and Vaira could feel the giddy reaction through her vassals. She tried to be happy for them but it was bittersweet. Her King would not leave and she… she didn't have a reason to. If she could help keep Charles' kingdom safe… 

The paladins were constantly surrounded by people wanting to hear their stories, Vaira hung back - content to listen from afar. She'd finished breakfast and was sitting on a bench against the far wall of the hall, out of the way. It wasn't too long into another of Lance's stories before the red-haired Altean joined her - leaning on the wall a few feet away. 

"The paladins have a lot of patience." 

Coran chuckled, "Not really, they're just disciplined." 

Vaira cocked her head, watching the storytellers, "How old are they?" 

Coran pulled away from the wall to sit beside her. She could feel his skin's heat seep through his thin shirt and swallowed dryly. He pointed to each paladin in turn. 

"Pidge is 18, Lance and Hunk are 20, Keith is 21, and Shiro is 28." 

She nodded along, looking towards him. "So young." 

Coran arched a brow, "And you are not?" 

"I'm 30." She laughed, "I know I don't look it." 

"Just like the Princess…" he mumbled. 

"And you?" She smiled, "Forties?" 

"Right in one." 

She found her eyes roving over his body, noting how fit he was. Her gaze ended at his almost alien eyes, granted by the Altean gene, which were crinkled at the corners. He was smiling. 

"Like what you see?" 

"Yes." 

She knew he'd been poking fun, didn't really mean it… but she did. She didn't feel… threatened by him at all. If she were honest, he made her feel safer than being with some of her kingdom. He looked a little surprised before his eyes wandered up and down her body - mimicking her. She shifted into a more favourable stance, causing him to smile once more. 

"Me too." 

Vaira bit her lip. What did she have to lose? 

"Did you… want to find somewhere private?" 

He chuckled, and a few heads turned their way for a moment. She felt her stomach flip over and heat filled her head. She felt a bit sick until he apologized. 

"I guess I'm a little old-fashioned." He smiled, "I would want to get to know you more." 

"O-Oh." She felt silly, "But you're leaving. I just- I thought…" 

"I'd be honoured," He put his hand on top of hers, "Maybe when we come back from the North Mission we can… travel to the Capital…" 

She nodded slowly, there were a lot of 'maybe's and 'what if's in that sentence, "When are you free?" 

His smile grew sly, "I'm free now." 

She stood, holding his hand, "Come on, before someone else takes the room." 

 

'The Room' was one of the few bedrooms that were properly furnished. The best pillows they could find, and a nicer bed. A lock and deadbolt too. 'The Room' was not specifically for lovemaking - many people come to hash out disagreements or to just have a normal night with their spouse - a night where they could pretend the Outbreak had not occurred. It was, however, one of the only rooms with a lock that had a big enough space to… enjoy. All the other rooms were pretty much communal - there weren't a lot of buildings in Charles' kingdom. 

Once she locked the door she took a deep breath before turning. He was in the process of taking off his boots so Vaira joined him, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"I hope…" He paused, "My style of lovemaking might not be…" 

She hummed in askance. She'd had hard and fast; rough and tumble; and just plain fast - for her partners, not her. She doubted he could really surprise her. 

"I like my partners to sigh their release instead of attempting to beat it out of them." 

Oh. Perhaps he could. 

He took her thoughtful pause as hesitation, looking a little uncomfortable, "Not many think of it as… well… manly." 

"Manly." How archaic. Vaira scoffed, smiling, "I think it sounds wonderful. I'm game." 

This was not to be a furious fucking as she was expecting… and she was honestly looking forward to the idea - her life was too full of violence as it was. Coran lay down on the bed, back to the wall. He motioned for her to join him, and she undid her belt before doing so. It felt a little weird, honestly, staring up at the ceiling. The dim glow from outside the curtained window gave her enough light to see Coran clearly out the left of her eye and still make the room seem ridiculously small. Almost… stifling. 

"Give me a minute." She said his hand stilling as it brushed over her shoulder. She turned onto her side to face him properly, turning her back to the dark room. She took a deep breath. 

"If-" he cleared his throat, "If you've changed your mind-" 

"I haven't." She said firmly, "The Room is… more claustrophobic than I remembered." 

She ran a thumb over his bottom lip, just visible under his moustache. 

"It's been awhile." 

"Me too." He mumbled against the back of her hand, "Let me know if anything is too much." 

"Okay." She nodded slightly, "Um, you too." 

He hummed an affirmative, eyes searching hers a moment. Both of his hands reached over to frame her face and Vaira closed her eyes as he leaned in. His lips brushed against hers gently, his moustache surprisingly soft. That was one Altean gene rumour confirmed. His mouth moved against hers as if she were made of glass and he desperately did not want to crack her. It was honestly unlike any encounter she'd had before. Her fingers carded through his hair, humming her approval. She could feel him smiling into the kiss, breaking off a moment to give her nose a peck. It was so unexpected that Vaira let out a laugh, before pulling him close to kiss him again. His free hand slid up and down her right arm whilst his trapped one remained cupping her jaw. She felt goosebumps rise up where his fingers just barely grazed her skin. 

After what felt like the most sensual minutes of her life - his hands never roaming lower than her waist - he flicked his tongue over her bottom lip. 

Vaira moaned softly, returning the lick as her free hand grasped at his shirt. 

"Coran," She said, at last, heartbeat like a racehorse, "I don't think I've ever been so thoroughly kissed." 

"Good?" He leaned in to kiss the corner of her mouth. 

"Great, I just," She laughed, a little bitterly, "I'm used to rough and I know what is expected and… I honestly don't know how to- I'm praised for ramping things up quickly and you-" 

"It's okay." He paused, "Shall I take the lead then?" 

She sighed, relieved that she would not have the burden of disappointing him with a swift encounter, "Stars, yes." 

He chuckled like honey, thick and sweet and only for her. He leaned in for more tender kisses. His hand traced down her back and she couldn't help but shiver into his chest. His fingers came to rest on her hip, and pressed firmly, guiding her onto her back. Coran leaned away, kneeling between her legs to kiss the barely exposed skin above her pants. He pulled her shirt up a bit, right hand stroking up and down her thigh. The cool of the room made his kisses feel like fire. A soft nip made her jolt, pleasure pulsing through her. 

"May I?" He'd reached her chest, and she desperately stretched behind to unclasp her ugly bra. May he? Good gods if he didn't touch her more she might die from the lack of contact. He kissed up the valley of her and Vaira felt so wanted so… well… Her thoughts shifted away from the emotion. 

Both of her hands drew lines up and down his tight back, over his shirt. He, in turn, ran his up and over her hips, ribs, and just barely touched her exposed chest. 

"Coran, please." She pulled at his shoulders, willing him to touch her more, "Please-" 

An open-mouthed kiss on her pert nipple made her gasp - and sharper still when his tongue ran lazy circles over her. Vaira's fingers dug into his hair frantically. 

She keened at his move to her other breast, his fingers rubbing over her previously worshiped one. It was magma, and fire, and still not enough. 

"H-harder Coran, please-" He leaned up to kiss her, giving her nipples light pinches. She rolled her hips against him. She needed… needed… His hand ran over the top of her jeans. 

"May I?" 

"Gods, fuck, yes." 

One handed he undid her pants, holding himself over her, kissing her as her hands roved over his body. Coran's fingers slid over her panties. She was more than ready. He slipped under her lingerie, fingers moving against her. Her moans grew and he never stopped kissing her. She felt almost… cherished? He found a rhythm that made her breath catch and he stuck with it, not entering her at all. Heat grew in the pit of her stomach and she clutched this practical stranger to her, biting her lip. 

"C-Coran, I-" 

"Let go." He mumbled against her lips, "Please." 

The fire grew, and then shrunk to a single intense heat - her body spasmed as Vaira moaned deeply into the Altean's mouth, hitting her peak. She came down from her foggy state to see Coran smiling at her, still fully clothed. 

"More?" He asked, combing a stray hair away from her face. She breathed heavily, brain not quite catching up. 

"…More?" 

He chuckled, "If you want. I really want." 

Oh of course. He'd want to get his too. She was more than willing after that performance. 

"Oh, yes, let's." He rose shakily to kiss him again, "That was amazing." 

He lightly tugged her shirt off, taking the bra with it, before pushing her down again. She helped take off his shirt as he tugged her pants down. 

"I can't wait to see the amazing thing you've got in your pants, Coran." 

He kissed her neck, "After." 

"…After?" She leaned up to look at him as his lips wandered down her torso. 

"Right after this." He murmured, kissing the top edge of her panties. 

Oh. 

O-Oh! 

"May I?" His thumbs hooked the sides of her lingerie and she found herself stammering an affirmative. The offending article was tossed aside, replaced with his warm breath. He kissed her thighs, hooking her knees over his shoulders. Already sensitive from her last orgasm, his tongue was almost too much. 

He pulled back, kissing her hip bone as he made soft shushing noises. She realised that they were, indeed, still in the Kingdom and not in a void space that only the two of them existed in. 

"S-Sorry." 

"It's okay, Vaira." He said, "Do you need a breather?" 

"No, please," She felt herself whimper, "I'll be quiet." 

He kissed her stomach, nipping lightly at her hip before turning once more to her clit. Light barely there licks had her writhing, hands burying themselves in his hair once more. She bit her lip roughly as a finger pressed up against her entrance. She caught him watching her and she nodded, still worrying her lower lip. 

His finger slid in easily, and then another joined the first. His tongue slid over her in tandem with his digits and and and- she shuddered beneath him as she released, feeling loose and jello-like after coming back to herself. He smoothed his hand over her stomach reverently as he stretched back out beside her - pressing a kiss to her temple. 

"Vaira," He asked softly, "Do you need a break?" 

"F-fuck." She laughed, breathless, "Are you a machine?" 

He shook with mirth, "Not quite." 

"Give me a minute." Her skin was so sensitive now she thought she might explode… but he… "Can I?" 

She ran a hand down his chest, finger tracing the waist of his pants. He sucked in a breath, hitching as her fingers danced over his covered bulge. 

"Only, ah, if you want to?" 

"Want to?" She sat up, limbs still a little sluggish from her high, tugging at his bottoms, "I think I might keep you forever. Kidnap you maybe." 

He huffed and she could hear the smile in it. She mouthed over his underwear, the low moan that accompanied it making her stomach flip. A hand pushed her hair back and she smiled up at him, watching his expression as she pulled him free from his underwear. She watched as he closed his eyes involuntarily a moment before looking back at her, hunger in his eyes. She finally looked down at his freed cock and was not disappointed. 

"Well, aren't you a mouthful." She murmured, freeing his sack as well. She pressed a kiss to the base of his shaft, attempting to show him the same veneration he treated her with. Kiss, kiss, kiss up to swipe a tongue over his leaking tip. One of his hand curled in her hair, keeping it out of her face. She watched him bite his lip as she wound her tongue from base to tip, a hand coming up to softly cup his stones. He moaned through clenched lips and she took him into her mouth. Slowly up and down, adding pressure with the hand at the base of his cock. His grip tightened and released suddenly as she took in more at once - lips meeting her fingers. Both mouth and hand moved as one but it wasn't long before he pulled away. 

"Vaira, please," He groaned, "May I enter you?" 

"Gods, yes, finally." She beamed, "Thought you'd never ask." 

He pushed her shoulders, gently forcing her onto her back. She found herself grinning at his reaction. 

"Smug-" He mumbled, nibbling gently at her shoulder. She pulled him against her, heels hooking behind him. 

"Come on, Coran." She teased. 

He tutted something about impatience, an arm hooking between her shoulders to cradle her head, the other pulled her hips up, hand on her hip. He kissed her deeply, mouth opening as her nails scratched the base of his skull. His hips pushed against hers, cock slicking over her wet folds. Again and again and again and again- 

"Coran, please." 

"Yes, beautiful?" 

She growled a little even though her heart flipped at the pet name, "You know what I want." 

"This?" He pressed against her, all irritation leaving her at once. 

"Fuck, yes." She groaned, "Please, Coran." 

He entered her slowly, covering her mouth with his own. He stopped with a few inches to spare. She grumbled against his lips, "Coraaa--" 

He pressed the rest of the way in at once, rotating his hips. 

"Yes?" 

"S-Smug." She shot back, a breathless smile on her face. He moved slowly within her, stretching her pleasantly. Her hips rose to meet his, both groaning at the increased friction. He stopped. 

"Vaira, please, I want to enjoy this - savour it." 

"You just- you feel so good." She shifted onto him shamelessly. 

"Bloody Vixen." 

"Please, Coran?" 

"Patience," He cooed, "Please." 

"…Okay." 

He kissed her again, moving against her, moaning as her nails trailed down his back. The arms beneath her tightened with pleasure as she slipped a tongue over his lower lip. He gradually sped up. So gradually that her moans escaped her with no thought of her volume. Her legs were hooked around him, unconsciously attempting to spur him on. She felt the heat get tighter and tighter… 

"V-Vaira," He grit out, "I-" 

His voice brought her over the edge, her walls squeezing against him. He came with her, and through the fog, she heard him curse himself. 

"S'Okay." She said, feeling like pudding, "Can't have kids. Surgery." 

His whole body relaxed at that, and he flopped beside her, thanking the universe. He kissed her shoulder and she leaned into his warm body. Coran smiled at her sleepy expression. 

"Good?" 

"No. Amazing." She pulled him close, thankful his - well the human contact. "Kidnapping you." 

"I'm not sure Voltron would approve." She didn't have to look at him to know the satisfied look he wore - it came through in his voice, "They might miss me." 

"Too bad." A yawn escaped her, "You're coming back right?" 

"Back here?" He seemed surprised for some reason, "I think so." 

"If you do… I'd like to see you again." She kissed his bare chest, "Be a little old-fashioned." 

"I'd like that." 

 

* * *

 

"Don't you look chipper this morning." Shiro cast a sly grin to the Altean, "You didn't come back to the Castle last night." 

"That's right." Coran grinned, taking the bowl Shiro held up, "No reason to deny myself, is there?" 

"Zombie apocalypse?" 

"All the more reason to enjoy the little things, don't you think?" 

Shiro laughed, "I suppose so." 

They sat down in the makeshift mess hall in their unspoken reserved seats. Shiro inquired as to who caught the older man's attention last night until Coran relented. He scanned the area, finding the copper undercut after a moment and pointing her out to his companion. Shiro nodded, giving her a once over. 

"Not bad. A bit young for you old man." 

Coran shoved the Japanese man's shoulder roughly, grinning, "I'm not that old you whippersnapper. And she said she's two years older than you." 

"No." Dark eyes looked her over again, "You sure?" 

"Mmn." Coran paused, "I'm hoping we can loop back this way." 

Shiro raised a brow, "That good, huh?" 

"She was equally... she was on my level." 

"Well then." 

"Yup." Coran hesitated, "Before we hooked up, she asked to join Voltron." 

"What? But-" Shiro furrowed his brow, and Coran could see him working through the possible reasons for wanting to constantly fight the undead, "Why?" 

"She said she had no reason to stay, but she had no reason to go to the Capital either." 

The men fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. Coran let himself wonder a moment where he would be if it weren't for Voltron and his promise to Alfor to protect his daughter. He didn't give himself more than a moment though. It was what it was. 

 

* * *

 

The Castle peeled away, leaving dust in its wake. Anne was pleased to hear that the parade of Voltron followers to escort them to the Safe City were coming up in the next day or so. She was spreading this like wildfire to all that would listen. Vaira smiled absently, looking at the disappearing Castle. 

Maybe they'd be back. 

Maybe. 

 

* * *

 

"Are you single?" The blonde bat her eyes at the Altean man, "I'm free if you are." 

Coran smiled, "Is that so?" 

"A big guy like you can probably give me what I want." The woman ran a hand down his chest, "If you think you're up for it." 

Warning flags sprung up. 

"I am terribly sorry," He kept smiling, "I think I have someone waiting for me." 

"Oh too bad." She pulled away a moment before flashing her pearly whites, "They don't have to know." 

Coran frowned, wondering what to say. 

"Well," she sighed, pulling away, "suit yourself." 

Coran watched her leave, wondering why he said he had someone waiting for him. He had no idea if she was or not. It wasn't as if they'd said anything about... well... 

 

The next time he was propositioned he accepted. The man was strongly built and had lovely purple fur. Coran attempted to explain his style of lovemaking and was met with... force. Coran ended up leaving him with a bloody nose. Why did he bother? Maybe attempting to find a casual partner wasn't worth it. He wasn't getting any younger. Maybe... he needed to settle down? The youthful player within him was mildly disturbed. His current self though... well. It didn't matter. Dating during the apocalypse? Sex was one thing but who could he trust in a life or death situation outside of Team Voltron? Who would even want him for more than a night? His mind shied away from those thoughts. They'd plagued him before and would again if he gave them the time of day. 

Better to focus on the now. 

 

* * *

 

They did arrive back at Charles' kingdom and were let in immediately without any hesitation. Coran hopped out of the truck last, patting the lion insignia on the hood. He stayed back while the Princess and the Paladins were swarmed with food and well wishes. His eyes turned skyward, where Vaira was once more atop the tower. 

She held up a hand, and he waved back in acknowledgment. 

He wondered briefly if she'd been so loose in her definition of partner as he had been since he'd left her. Not... that it was his business. Right. He made his way inside, following the crowd. 

 

* * *

 

"I wasn't sure if you were coming back." 

"Neither was I." Coran said, lifting himself out of the hatch, "Why are you always on guard duty when I come around?" 

"It's my day of the week." She smiled, putting her bow to one side, "You've been gone for exactly three weeks." 

It felt like longer. 

So much longer. 

"How did you fare?" 

"It's been ok, quiet since Anne and some of our folk left." She shifted to look at him as he let his feet dangle beside hers. They locked eyes for a moment before Coran cleared his throat. 

"Are you free tonight?" 

She eyed him a moment, "Old fashioned or..." 

"A date." He said, "More only if you want to." 

Vaira watched his face, which was blank but for his eyes. His eyes were earnest. 

"Dinner?" 

He let out a breath, "Sounds great. Did you want company awhile longer?" 

"Stars, yes," She groaned, "I'm sooo bored." 

So they talked. About the status of the outbreak, life on the road or the kingdom and the differences, and finally: themselves. 

"...Alfor was my best friend, you know? So I stayed with Voltron. It was his big work, his way of helping the planet." 

"When... I mean..." 

Coran let out a heavy sigh, "There is a group of Galra that believe that... that they are stronger for having been altered into their 'true form'. So they... force people to turn." 

"Oh gods," Vaira felt the blood leave her face, "That's-" 

"Fucked up. Yeah." He cleared his throat, "Most people with the Altean gene, hmm, transform quickly. So when they saw that he wasn't one of them..." 

"I'm so sorry, Coran." 

"It's- I'm not the only one with stories like that." 

"I..." Vaira shook her head, "I don't have anyone left." 

His arm fell over her shoulders and she leaned against him. Both just took in the solace of another that understood. They stayed like that until Coran was called away. 

 

* * *

 

He smiled when he saw Vaira in the mess hall. She looked like she'd gotten some rest after her shift in the tower. She hadn't spotted him yet, looking to the opposite hallway. He watched her contentedly. Her hair had been freshly shorn, the undercut drawing attention to her face. She's managed to find a bit of eyeshadow too – where had they gotten makeup? Was it secreted away somewhere? Her grey-green eyes sparkled when they found his. She stood up from the table and he noticed her attire. A dress. A real goddamn dress. They were practically guarded like gold by the people he'd met – as they were almost useless in combat. A nod to a more peaceful time. He wanted to just watch her wearing it. 

"I grabbed your share," She held a tray up, "Should we eat in The Room?" 

"Of course." He smiled, offering to take the tray, "Lead on." 

 

The Room had been cleaned, scrubbed from top to bottom. Coran wondered how often it was done. It must take a lot of effort to keep it as clean as it was. A little slice of pre-outbreak. Vaira locked the door and pushed the food tray in his hands down to the small table. Hands in his, she leaned up to kiss him gently. 

"We're..." She sighed, "We're doing things a bit backward, aren't we?" 

"Perhaps... but everything is a bit backward these days." 

"Have... have you thought about what you'll do? After?" 

"Not really..." He sighed, sitting with her at the table, "I would like to help Allura take care of any kids she has – I'm the closest she has to family now. You?" 

"I just want to be able to relax," She laughed, "Boring as that sounds. Settle down with someone and enjoy the last years of my life zombie-free. I'd do anything for that..." 

The idea trailed off and they turned to the food in silence. There was only so much to speculate on with the threat of infection weighing everything down. 

"Have..." Coran paused, "Have you met them?" 

Vaira looked at him quizzically. 

"For your 'after'?" 

"Oh." She scrutinized his expression, "I mean... I don't know. I was... I was waiting for you to come back." 

"O-Oh." 

"I don’t care if you've-" She gestured between them, "With other people. I just- I haven't? I don't uh... well. I was waiting for you. Anyway." 

"I haven't- I-" Coran felt as weird as she sounded, "I thought about it but- I mean- I guess I was kind of waiting for you too." 

"Oh." She seemed oddly pleased, "Did... did you think about... me and Voltron at all?" 

He thought about her in his bed and waking up next to her. Kissing her awake. Not the reality of her living with him. Not really. 

"Well... we're heading back to the Safe City..." He pushed away from the table, "Maybe you could come along and, and, uh, stay there if things don't work out. Not that I don't want them to- life on the road is hard and..." 

She was watching his expression and he tried to put forth a poker face of indifference. He was fairly sure she could see through his bullshit. So, he liked her. Was that such a crime? She saw it all, he was sure. He was a fool to think he'd want anyone else after their first coupling. Even if she only wanted him when he came back to the Capital every few months. Couldn't handle the idea of life on the road. He would want to come back to her. He was sure she read his mind. There was no way she could but... 

"What could I do on Voltron? If I'm allowed and... and everything works out." 

He gave it some thought, thankful that her eyes no longer seemed to be drilling out his subconscious secrets. Hunk was in charge of cooking but past that... he didn't want her to feel like she'd be a maid either but when you got down to it... 

"I, I can sew." She said, "Or... clean? I have a steady hand, I could snipe – I've got good eyes. I could-" 

"Vaira." He stopped her, "If it's meant to be, it'll happen organically. If not, you'll be in the Safe City. In the Capital." 

She let out a breath, "Right." 

Vaira got up, flopping onto the bed. She winced as the door handle rattled and a curse came from outside. She scrunched up her face as the expletives grew worse. 

Coran sighed, voice going gruff, "We're busy! Bugger off!" 

Footsteps retreated and Coran flopped beside her. The two looked at each other a moment. 

"Should we let them have The Room?" 

"I was hoping to use it." She said, glancing his way, "If you wanted to." 

He leaned over, capturing her lips with his. He was as tender as she remembered. She wanted to cry at the thought that he was real, he wasn't a figment her lonely mind concocted. Instead, she hummed as his arms wrapped around her. 

 

* * *

 

Vaira stood nervously before the Qu-Princess. Princess. That would take some getting used to. Coran was leaning against the side of the Castle, studiously not looking at her. 

"That's it?" Allura asked, "You want to help?" 

"I want to be able to contribute to the world, make things right again." She licked her lips, "To live and not just... survive. I'm sure you get people asking all the time but..." 

"I see." The dark skinned woman glanced at Coran, "And it has nothing to do with, ah, personal relationships?" 

"I- I-" 

"Vaira told me this before we formed a relationship, Princess." 

Allura sighed, "I don't really want to know but, what kind of relationship is it? I can't have our missions compromised in any way." 

Vaira felt her cheeks redden, "Just physical r-right now?" 

Did she really know anything about what she was getting into? Coran said he would like her to come with them before he said what to expect with their informal meeting with Allura but... 

"I don't want to be here just for Coran, I promise." 

Allura hummed, arms crossed, "Well two weeks for a trial should be fine. We'll see if you can take orders, civilian or no. Jack gives you a vote of confidence as well." 

The king's lieutenant probably just wanted her gone. She said nothing though, letting the Princess speak. 

"And you won't be upset should we decide to dump you at the Capital?" 

Vaira bit her tongue, wanting to show she could think things through. 

"Disappointed maybe... but Voltron needs to be doing what is best for everyone. I won't make it hard for you Princess." 

Allura nodded, "Right then. Coran, get her settled, we leave at dawn." 

"Yes, Princess." 

The two watched the black woman walk away. Vaira looked uncertainly to her chaperone, but he was beaming. 

"Welcome aboard." 

A grin split her face, a new adventure was waiting for her. 


End file.
